1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus that can generate a three-dimensional (3D) image and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3D content including 3D movies and the hardware that can handle 3D content, such as a home 3D television that can reproduce the 3D content and a projector, have started to be supplied. Thus, 3D content and the use thereof have attracted much attention when compared to the past.
As such, digital photographing apparatuses capable of generating 3D images as well as other images that can be enjoyed by users, such as digital cameras or camcorders, have attracted much attention because these apparatuses allow users to make 3D content.